Finnick and Annie from reaping to after the war
by mochiemae96
Summary: This is about Annie and Finnick as they go through life trying to be normal.This story goes from through the eyes of Finnick and Annie and some secondary characters. i do not own anything. Please tell me what you think thanks
1. Finnick POV Reaping

I wake up. I start to think today will be a great day… than it hits me today is the day of the reaping. Today will begins awful and end with two innocent people thrown into a game for the blood thirsty capitalist. As this begin to enrage me and then my mom yells for me and Jen to come downstairs. Jen is 12 and I am 14 this is the first time that Jen will be in the reaping. Dad comes in and puts four fishes on the table and it's time for the worst day begins. "Finnick clean out the fishes and descale it. Okay?" say my mom. I fake a smile and say "yes mom" she knows that this year I am not worried about me but of Jen. After I clean out the fishes; Jen and mom cook them and we eat. By then its noon. So I go take a shower and then Jen does. We get dressed. Mom tries to comb my hair and ends up breaking yet another brush. I can't help but laugh. Not a good idea as mom begins a lecture. "Finnick Odair do understand how much it cost to by a comb and how every other week you break one. I swear that I am shaving it tomorrow. And…." She gets cut off by the bells and she hurries and fish braids Jen's hair and we are off. "Where is dad?" I asked. "He is coming from the boat." She said, "Hurry now we can't be late." I see Annie Cresta, 12, she seems to be calming Lily her twin, for twins they look different and act different, she seems to be failing. "Hey girls" I say. "Go away Odair no needs you here." Annie says. "Wow, Ann you can be a real beast" I say. "Maybe it's because you have a habit of sticking your nose in other people's business." Says Annie. Then Lily giggles and they walk to the girl area. Annie takes Jen as well knowing that I am worried for her. She stays with Annie and Lily. I walk to Martin and Dawn, Annie older brother(16). Annie family is now only Pearl (20), Dawn(16), Lily (12), Annie (12) and Cara (5). Ever since Angel and Brian ( their parents) passed away last month. Its just been them. Than Starla Anderson come out with Mark and Mags, the mentors. Starla is in a purple outfit and her hair looks like an octopus. "Good Morning district 4 now, before we start there a special video from the capital." After the dumb ass video. She continues "Wasn't that just wonderful!" "Hell no" I think. She goes on "Now before we do the drawing is there any volunteers?" no one volunteers "Alright then ladies are always first…" she goes to the goblet. "The Brave young lady to fight for district 4 is…." I think "not Jen. Not Jen. not Jen. Then she finally says it, "Lily Cresta!" Then I watch as Annie and Lily argue because Annie wants to go in for her and then Lily yells "I can't let you die for me!" and walks up the stage. " Wow I never seen sisters fight about going in… That is your sister right?" Lily barely says "yes." She looks so sad and scared only 12. Starla look sad for a second than goes back to happier than life. "Now Gentlemen your turn…" she walks to the goblet and says "Finnick Odair" with no words I walk up and I know what I want… it's to bring Lily Home. Starla than says "shake hands you two." We do and walk into the Justice Building. My dad and mom and Jen walk in. I am now near tears. My dad says one thing "Do us proud son" we were never close. My mom says " We love you and do more than your best get sponsers and do not talk back young man" she smiles and begins to cry "I'll do you proud. I promise. I love you guys." I say. Jen only says "don't leave Lily… stay together please." I fake a smile and say "don't worry I gonna stay with Lily as long as I can…" than I whisper " if I don't come home than she will. Okay?" she nods. Then they leave. I see my friends and surprised Dawn came in and wish me good luck and that's it. Than someone I was sure hated me came in and smiled. I begin "Annie what are…" she cuts in "Finnick good luck." Then I say " Why are you here? You hate me with passion." She laughs "you real think I hate you? Finnick I think you have damage to your head." For the first time today I smile a real smile "so you don't hate me?" she says softly "no, I hate when your butting in my business. Please stay safe and try to come back to me I mean us." I say pretty fast "What about Lily?" she begins to cry and say " she doesn't want to win or come home…She wants to be with mom and dad she said." Than for no reason I can explain but I kiss her. Than I am called out.


	2. Its Complicated

(Annie's POV)

Finnick leaves. I'm not sure what to think about him kissing me. Now I am not sure what to do. I leave the room and go see Lily again. "Annie I know what I want to do. Don't try to change that okay?" she says. "Lily we have are whole lives to look forward to. Don't just give up come on keep trying to win. Don't roll over and let people beat you. Mom and Dad would be disappointed in you." I say. Then before Lily can respond the peacekeepers come and take to Dawn and take lily somewhere else.

(Lily's POV)

They take me to a station and Finnick is there too. I want to say something but I can't I just can't the words won't come out . Then we get in the train and Finnick says one thing "You have to win." I say "Why? Why do I have to win why don't you?" he says softly "your family needs you. They just lost your parent and they shouldn't have to lose you too." I look at him and find myself saying "How do you know, their better off with one less mouth to feed." He looks like he getting mad on me "Don't ever think like that Lily. You don't understand how you winning will help and keep money in all the time." "Finnick… I am not the strong one that's Pearl and Annie. I am not smart that Dawn and Annie. I am not quit that's Annie and Cara. If anything Annie would be perfect for this but me I am weak, dumb, and loud. So I know that I should let Annie take my place but Annie is just too nice she can't kill a fly if she wanted to. So I know that I am dead and I am okay with that." Finnick looked speech less. Than Mags and Mark come out. "Welcome tributes!" Mark says and Mags hits him on the head. "Sorry about Mark the dumb ass over here." "Wow pretty and with a sailors mouth." Say Finnick in a seductive voice. I can't help laugh at the seductive voice. "Well aren't you a little heart throb and you sweet heart are just adorable." Says Mags . "So any special talents. that we should know about?" "I can do nothing" I say "not true she can take a guy twice her size and knows how to throw spears and can climb up a boat with no latter." Say Finnick. "Wow Lily that's amazing." Mark says. " My whole family can do that." I say. " Well your family is quite amazing than." Mags says.

(Finnick's POV )

After they go over with Lily about how she has talent. The heads turn to me. "What about you?" says Mark. I smirk and say "I can do anything. Throw spears and net. But I love using tridents and that's all you need to know right." Mags says "well we got a humble girl and a cocky boy no real surprise. Now I have one question how old are you two?" Lily speaks first "well I am 12 but in two days I turn 13." And Mag said "well isn't that nice. You're so young." Now it's my turn. "I am 14 nowhere near my 15th ." "Wow, you two are just so young. I am so sorry that we meet for this reason. Just know if you need anything that's what Mark and I are here for okay. Now today you will meet your stylist okay? We will see you after the chariot ride today. Now we are almost at the capitol maybe another couple hours okay. How about we watch the recap on the reaping this year?" say Mags. Lily says "So the stylist takes us right away? And the recap sound nice I guess." Mags smiles and says "well first they take to get your arm, leg , underarm for girls, lip , chin for boys, and shaping eyebrows. Then you go to the stylists." "Damn that's a lot work." I say. "Well they want you looking good enough to eat." Mark says. "why would I want to look good enough to eat that's gross!" says Lily "no no Lily it's just a saying not actual I promise they will love you not want to eat you okay?" says Mags. Lily looks to calm down a bit still scared to death. We watch the recap. District 1-3 were terrifying as usual, 5-8 were normal, 9 and 10 were scarier than usual, and 11 and 12 look pitiful. We got to the capital and got the hair ripped from every inch expect my underarms. Lily was almost hairless expect for some hair on her eyebrow and hair; everywhere else the hair was gone from. I go to my stylist Aryon, he had black hair and grey eyebrows he has his eyebrows and ears pierced multiple times. "Hello Finnick, I am Aryon Carson your personal stylist. Tonight we have the chariot ride and that's what we are doing now. So let's get started okay?" he says. I answer "okay let's get this over with."

(Lily POV)

After getting the hair ripped of my body, they take me to my stylist. Cara Terrance. She walks in and has something in a bag. "Hi Lily, I am Cara Terrance, I am your personal stylist. Tonight we have the chariot ride and that's what we are doing now. Now do you have any questions?" I look at her and say "Not one. Let's get started." She starts by putting my hair up in a fish braid and put sparkles in it. Then she did make up that made Lily look like a mermaid. Than the outfit it was a jumpsuit that is used for clam diving. She putting this glitter that made it look like we just got out of water and then put shells in my hair. "How do you like it?" she asked "I love it." I say. Its time to go down. Finnick looks almost identical but has a trident instead of a spear.

(Annie POV)

"Pearl, Dawn; it's starting. Hurry up!" I yell. They get down just in time. Cara is falling asleep on the couch but we all want to Lily. Caesar comes on and talks about the first 3 district. Then we finally see Finnick and Lily come out looking like they just came out of the water. They kind of look like a mean and nice with a touch of don't make me kill you. Finnick looked like a man and beautiful at that. I could feel the blood go to my cheeks and Dawn notices right away. "Annie likes Finnick. Annie likes Finnick. Annie likes Finnick." Dawn teases. "Shut up no I don't!" I yell. Then I run upstairs to Lily and my room. Slam the door. "I do not like Finnick Odair he is the most self-adsorbed boy I ever had the pleasure, no not pleasure. I hate him. I don't like him. He's so gross." I think. Then it hits me….. I like Finnick Odair! Oh no.

(Pearl's POV)

"Good going Dawn Martin Cresta" I say.

"What I did nothing wrong?" Dawson says.

"you had to pester Annie. Didn't you?" I says

"But it was true."

"doesn't matter she only 12 you don't have to bring up when she likes someone especially when the boy she likes is going to his death in a matter of day so you can be a little smart and act like a real brother or I can smash you head in til you get it. Okay?"

"Crystal Clear."

"now take Cara to bed and you go to bed you have school tomorrow."

"what about Annie?"

"she going to stay home so we can talk okay?"

"k. good night"


End file.
